


【毒埃】身体控制30分钟（pwp）

by Cindidy



Category: Venom - movie
Genre: M/M, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindidy/pseuds/Cindidy
Summary: 埃迪和venom打赌，赌注是埃迪身体的控制权30分钟超跑，大量“道具”play公共场合play限制射精干性高潮自射





	【毒埃】身体控制30分钟（pwp）

继续接上一篇文章，但剧情独立（车没有剧情）

赌注：身体控制30分钟

要教会venom辨别人性真伪是一件很难的事情。埃迪站住马路边，指着街对面的男人，开始了他又一次的上课。  
“他的肢体语言僵硬，眼睛到处乱瞟，但是却又在竭力控制自己的紧张，这样的人很有可能是扒手，现在应该是盯准了车站上乘客的皮夹”  
Venom在他的脸侧凝聚出了一张小脸，大眼睛悄咪咪地观察了起来。  
【哦，我觉得他不是。】  
“老天，这是一个例子，我只是在教你怎么分辨人的肢体语言，我并没有说他就是！”  
【我也只是告诉你，我觉得他不是。】

埃迪翻了一个白眼。  
“好吧，我们来打赌吧 VENOM”  
【哦，你真是固执】  
“如果我赢了，下面一个月的任务你都必须听我的判断，不要有异议。”  
【那么，如果我赢了，埃迪，我要求30分钟的身体控制权】  
“。。。”埃迪突然有种给自己挖坑的感觉。  
赌局很快就有了胜负，男孩在公交车站上等来了他的约会对象，小伙子可能是第一次约会，隔着马路都能感受到他的紧张，venom转头看向埃迪，眼神里是满满的小骄傲。

“行吧行吧，谁让老天爷都站在你这。”埃迪大方的放松自己，心里却有点紧张，主动让venom控制自己，这是第一次，希望这天杀的寄生虫不要做什么乱七八糟的事。  
身体的控制权更换。Venom控制着他的身体，转身，大步流星地，走进了costco百货超市，然后，直奔里面的甜品区。

“。 。 。”  
如此直白的行为让埃迪无话可说，不过说实话他其实是喜忧半参，之前venom提到控制权的时候，他的第一反应，就是上一次，venom控制他自慰的事。

【你失望了，埃迪】

这该死的寄生兽又开始解读他的大脑，可是偏偏他什么都能控制，就是不能控制他大脑的潜意识。

【我看看，你在想上一次的事】venom的声音听起来很开心，他拿完了巧克力，又准备去隔壁的柜架拿果酱。

【你在想上次的前列腺高潮】venom那低沉嗓音敲打在埃迪耳朵的鼓膜上【你想让我的小触手钻进你的尿道，去按揉那个小东西。】

闭嘴venom

【哦，你还想让后穴的前列腺一起被照顾，你想让我隔着那层穴肉，两边一起狠狠地揉吗】

你给我闭嘴！Venom！

【让我看看，哦还有你的乳首？你是觉得用力掐会让你更舒服吗？那我们可以试试，上次的吮吸你不喜欢吗，我看你腰都一下子软了。】

你。。。他妈。。。等！等一下！！！你要干嘛！埃迪的大脑一瞬间一片空白  
他蹲在货架旁，手里拿着小熊饼干，venom竟然就着这个姿势，在衣服里缓缓释放出来那黑色的液体，在外人看不见的地方，埃迪的身体已经被另一层“布料”包裹住了，这些黑色的液体薄薄的只一层，却从他的胸口，一直蔓延到他的身下，甚至是穴口。

“唔！”覆盖在乳尖上的液体突然缴紧，埃迪一时不防轻呼出声，随即，耳侧蔓延出了黑色液体，沿着脸颊，形成了一张黑色的口罩，将他的鼻息都覆盖其中。所有的呻吟都被堵住。

这里是公共场所！！！

【我知道】

埃迪整个人都轻轻颤抖了起来，他在超市里，身体被一层黑液覆盖，而现在这些液体在衣服的遮掩下为所欲为，乳尖被固化的黑液狠狠勒紧，模拟着人的手指对那粉色的小可怜揉捏，而他的性器，现在在内裤底下，被那些黑液，像是口交一样服侍着，他在那有节奏的“吞咽”中，牟红了脸，太棒了。。。他现在唯一在暴露在空气里的部分一定红的没法见人。

然而venom想做的还没结束，黑液开始从勃起性器的头部渗透进去，潜入的液体顺着尿道一路到了前列腺的地方开始轻轻的按揉，力道小的几乎不存在，却让埃迪呼吸一下困难起来。

他的身体还被venom控制着，在这样大的刺激下稳得连一点颤抖都没有，蹲在货架下，仍是有条有序地拿着饼干，可是他的视线模糊，过大的刺激分泌出的泪水，让他眼角烧红了一大片。但是现在的他连呻吟都做不到。

Venom的液体终于开始向后穴蔓延。从一根手指粗细的扩张，到两根，三根。走过的路人只能看见这个男子一直蹲在地上，手里拿着饼干像是在研究成分，根本不会有想到，他的衣衫之下是怎样的风光。后穴里的“黑色性器”已经是埃迪前面那根勃起都大，都长，这根"性器"不能在裤子完整的情况下进出，所以venom在中间特地扩大了一圈，而这扩大的圈，先是退到了穴口，在穴口已经扩大到充血的情况下，只是一路加速冲到根部，狠狠地刮弄埃迪的内壁。只一下，埃迪的眼眶里那些积累的液体就滚落了下来。

你。。。

他脑内泛起一道道白光，尿道里的轻柔按摩，配合着后穴开始有节奏的顶弄，埃迪的身体没两下，就被立刻抛到了高潮的边缘。

【埃迪，我要去一楼拿鸡蛋和牛奶】

什，什么？等一下，呜太远了。埃迪站起身，他觉得自己现在腿都是软的，可是在venom的操控下依然稳稳当当地迈了出去。

不要！不要venom！！！会被发现的！！！那一瞬间，埃迪觉得自己几乎失去了心跳。

两步

只是两步，他就达到了无精高潮，身前的性器被堵得满满，一滴都没有出来，而后穴，敏感的穴壁毫无反抗之力得被撑大到了极限，又被无情的反复扩张刮弄，只能无可奈何地迎来高潮。他的大脑一瞬间几乎失去意识，可是下一秒就被头顶超市的照明灯拉了回来，他太紧张了，后穴缩紧得一塌糊涂，几乎是把那根性器挤回液体状态。

Venom不会允许这样，他将那根性器上前后套弄的圈停了下来，在埃迪前列腺的地方凭空加上了一大片凸起，轻轻揉那一小块肉，延迟他的高潮。

埃迪的身体终于在强硬的控制之下，轻轻颤抖了起来，某些部位的肌肉甚至痉挛到了极致。

他的心音也已经溃不成军。

Venom停下来，求求你，，我，，真的，，，，，不行，求你了venom。

帽子下的视线被生理泪水模糊，他的身体一直都很敏感，而在光天化日公共场合之下，他的敏感更是被放大了千倍万倍。

所有的可能会外露的声音和肢体语音，都在venom的控制下，稳当得藏了起来，埃迪走在货架之间，就如同其他人类一样，只是一位普通的顾客。

【我大概明白你想要教我的肢体语言了】venom在意识海里说道

【就比如说，现在我控制着你的肢体，别人就不会发现，衣服下高潮迭起的躯体是吗？】

这，呜，不是，不是同一件事情。

埃迪隔着那黑色的口罩小小地艰难地呼出了一口气，venom的液体大概是不透气的，他觉得自己都快要窒息了。

他站在一楼的奶制品货架前，跟一群阿姨抢牛奶，敏感的身体在人群挤攘推搡下再一次达到了高潮，只要有人抬头看看他，就能看见这男人被泪水沾湿的蓝眼珠，或者又有人能踮起脚靠近他，就可以听见他在口罩之下的呜咽喘息。

他几乎都已经失去了意识，连求饶的想法都没有了。

Venom带着他在超市里转了一圈又一圈，净往人堆里挤，它发现了一件很有趣的事情，几乎每一次，它控制着埃迪走向人群，他都会在几秒内达到高潮，这仿佛就是一个开关，venom不禁有些懊恼，在家里就算是他用尽全力艹弄这个男人，都不能让他冲这么多次，这具身体从来到了这个购物超市开始，就淫荡得不受控制了！

埃迪的性器被黑色的液体紧紧包裹住，和他的小腹紧紧贴在一起，从外面几乎看不见什么异样，性器顶上的小孔无力地张开，无法想象里面现在吞入了多少黑色的液体，这条尿道里的小触手已经不再像第一次进入时那么小心翼翼，它根据埃迪的大脑舒服度，按摩着埃迪的敏感点，现在，它把自己变成滚珠的样式，在那狭小的尿道里来回抽动，每一次，都可以感受到尿道的缩紧，可是一次次甬道只能被迫张开，滚珠到入口的时候，还被迫吐出一些里头的嫩肉。这些地方埃迪是根本看不见的，就算是自己掀开衣服，也只能看见一滩粘着他下身的黑色液体，至于这些液体要怎么玩弄他，他根本阻止不了。

但是venom在公共场合这样玩弄他还是第一次。他也是第一次对自己其实无法控制这个外星生物而感到有些无力。他甚至已经忘了，这只是一个赌约，而且是他提出的。

你。。。太过分了。。。

【？？？】

鸡蛋在货架的最低端，因此身体又一次被控制着下蹲，屁股里吃着的性器一下次深到了一个不可想象的地方，埃迪又一次颤抖着到了高潮，他自己不记得自己去了几次，可是身体却随着次数的增加越来越敏感。

呜，Venom。。。你，你怎么能，在这种地方。。。

他蹲在货架的地方开始大滴大滴地落下眼泪，是被艹哭的泪水，却也混杂了一些委屈成分。

你怎么。。。能在。呜，这种地方。艹我。

【。。。】venom没有了回音，后穴里飞快抽插的眼圈也减慢了速度。它好像是有些过分了，虽然埃迪是答应自己可以控制身体30分钟，虽然埃迪确实也感到很舒服，但是它不想让埃迪哭的。

这个黑色小恶魔在人间晃悠了这么多天终于是尝到了些人类才有的心软的滋味。

【好吧埃迪，那我们去结账吧，结完账我们就回家。】

埃迪终于被这句承诺安抚住了。他昏昏沉沉地配合venom站起身，身上的快感也随之全部都停了下来。

可是当他终于站在了结账的队伍里，他发现了一个更大的问题。

我。。。想射。。

埃迪难过地想到，后穴的抽插完全停了，前面的小滚珠也不动了，就连那胸口的乳珠都不捏了，他难过地想晃一晃自己的腰，哦上帝，他连腰都还被控制着，晃不了！

无数次的高潮，让他的阴茎涨到了极点，下面挂着囊袋也满满当当地晃悠着，不知道里面是有多少次没能射出来的存活。

【需要我出来吗？埃迪】venom接受到了他大脑的信号，那些在他尿道里翻腾不停的液体现在滑溜溜地准备从他的龟头退出来。

不，呜，可我不能在这里！

埃迪原本放松的身体有绷紧了，他现在在全超市人最多的收银口，前后左右都是人，他眼睛一瞟都能看见身边站着的正在玩手机看文章的年轻人。

【为什么不能在这里？你是担心沾到衣服被别人发现吗？】

废。话。。我他妈不想上头条。。。

【可是你忍得住吗？】

尿道里干干净净什么也没有了，可是高高勃起的欲望却加重了。他站在人堆里，耳畔全是往来熙攘，太刺激了，他怎么可能顶得住！

【射吧埃迪我有办法】

什，什么？

【我可以帮你把精液藏到你后面】venom的声音听起来很兴奋，它觉得自己简直就是一个聪明可靠又善解人意的小天使！

我不懂，venom，呜！等！等一下！

Venom黑色小触手轻轻的搭在他的龟头上，埃迪看不见，venom把那个触手做成了一根软管，连接住了它插在埃迪后面的性器里。性器现在已经是空心了，埃迪射出的精液会被直接通道他自己的肠道里，一滴都不会露出来。

准备完全，在后穴里的“圈”于是又一次运动了起来。埃迪心脏狠狠地一跳，上帝！他要被逼疯了！长久的无精高潮，让他的性器兴奋到了极点，后穴的内壁又开始被抽插，venom竟然还开始加速！

停，停下来！我要射了！呜！！！！！Venom不要！！！！

【没事的埃迪，信任我一点】

性器紧紧地被贴在他自己的小腹上，龟头朝天，包裹着柱身的液体温柔地推搡，龟头处粘着的小触手也开始吮吸！哦上帝！

他身前已经没有人了，前面的顾客已经开始刷卡，马上就要轮到他了！埃迪小腹绷紧到了极点，他想射，可是他不能，他不敢！他绷起身上所有的肌肉想要阻止自己的生理活动。

至少，至少让他离开了超市，再，再忍一小会，

venom见他固执着不动，以为是他太紧张了射不出，又是两根小触手缠上他挂着着囊袋，开始轻柔的震动吮吸，后穴的性器也配合着稍稍变小了一些，但是抽插却是开了全速，穴肉在那飞速的刮弄下无力地泛红，还有前列腺，venom分了一根小触手，对着那个地方轻轻按揉，细雨春风的力道，将所有的快感都温柔地塞给了他，却把那个人逼到了极点.

 

“下一位顾客！”

 

“先生，您需要塑料袋吗？”  
“...”

“？先生，您是不需要？”  
“...”

“先生。请问您是现金还是刷卡？”  
“...”

“先生？？？”  
“...Ca...”

“对不起先生，您是要什么？”  
“...刷...卡。”

"好的先生。"

END


End file.
